MeEtiNg aGaiN
by CrazySilverStar
Summary: a/u s/d i wrote this about two years ago and it's a short story, not long so it won't take up alot of your time. It's about everyone at school...and well you can find out what happens by reading it. So please read and review...but no flames please!!!


Hi everyone!!! This is my first Sailor Moon Fanfic that I wrote about two years ago, but I never posted it before...so this is the first time I posted this story (well duh!) sorry if I'm babbling *blushes* anyways I hope that you like it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I did make up the school...so I don't think that it's real but it could be...since I don't live anywhere near America...I live in Australia...oh yeah, all I own is my computer and I want my computer!!! *hugs her computer protectively*  
  
Meeting again  
By: CrazySilverStar  
  
~~~  
  
'I wonder where my locker is?' thought Serena Thomas. Serena was new at Dayworth High. She was a senior hereand was originally from Melbourne, Australia. She had to move to America because her dad's job transferred her family here. She was blonde with baby blue eyes and her hair that reached to her ankles but she always tied them in buns on each side of her head and left some hair down in what some people called 'meatballs'  
  
People were everywhere. The bell hadn't rung yet and she still couldn't find her locker anywhere. She was still looking for her locker when suddenly some one bumped into her and she fell. Then the guy didn't even say sorry and continued to walk away.   
  
"Jerk, creep, scum of the earth" Serena muttered standing up.  
  
"Who are you cursing at anyways huh?" Asked a voice in front of her.  
  
"What?...oh hi I didn't see you there. I'm Serena Thomas"  
  
"Hey, I'm Mina Aino and I couldn't help notice you muttering at someone. You're new aren't ya?"  
  
"Well yeah, I'm a senior"  
  
"Really, Me too. So you need help?"  
  
"Yeah um... Can you show me where locker 576 is?"  
  
"Sure, hey your locker's next to mine, cool or what huh?"  
  
"Yeah" Serena smiled she like Mina they both looked alike but her hair was lighter and reached to her waist and her eyes a bit darker.  
  
"Hey Mina, there you are. We were looking everywhere for you!" Both Mina and Serena turned to a voice. There was a girl with black hair the same length as Mina and violet eyes, walking towards them with a group of people. Two of them seemed familiar to Serena.  
  
"Raye...everyone! Hi!" Called Mina waving at them. "Come-on let's go meet my friends" Said Mina to Serena.   
  
Mina not waiting for Serena's reply took her arm and ran...well dragged her over to her friends.  
  
"Hey Serena, this is Raye Campbell, Chad Smith, Amy Anderson, Greg Black, Andrew Collins, Lita Cook and Ken Robins. Everyone this is Serena Thomas" Introduced Mina. Chad had brown hair and so did Greg and Ken and Andrew had blond hair. Lita had shoulder length hair that she tied in a ponytail; Amy had short blue hair that looked really natural on her.  
  
"Lita! Oh my god is that really you?!" Said Serena.  
  
"Huh? Have we met before?" A confused Lita asked.  
  
"So you don't remember your friend from Australia huh? I'm so insulted"  
  
"Sere is that really you?! Oh I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you" Then the two friends hugged. "Oh how long has it been? About three years" Serena nodded.  
  
"So I guess you two know each other?" Asked a very amused Ken.  
  
"Yep I used to live in Australia before I came here and me and Serena-"  
  
"Serena and I" corrected Amy.  
  
"We're best friends there" Finished Lita. "Serena there's something I need to-" The bell then rang and interrupted Lita.  
  
"Let's go before we're late" Said Chad.  
  
"What's your home room Serena?" Asked Andrew.  
  
"354, and call me Sere all my friends do"  
  
"Well I'm sorry to break up this conversation but we're going to be late. I wonder where Darien is though" Said Greg. The group then ran all the way to their homerooms.  
  
"Phew made it," Ken sighed.  
  
"Yeah but Darien beat us, see" Said Andrew pointing to a smirking black haired and blue eyed boy.  
  
Throughout all her classes Serena couldn't help but keep thinking about Darien, and why did he seem familiar to her? Finally, it was lunch and Serena and the others were outside eating lunch.  
  
"Oops!, Sorry Sere I forgot to introduce you to Darien, Darien meet Serena Thomas, Sere meet Darien Shields" Said Mina.  
  
"Hey! Has anyone told you that your hair looks like a pair meatballs?" smirked Darien.  
  
"Why you little...D-dare is that you?" Asked a very worried Serena.  
  
"Rena is that you?"  
  
"I told you to never to call me that again!" Serena was now trying to stop the tears falling but was failing so she ran.  
  
"*Sigh* When will you let me explain what happened that day?" Darien whispered to her running form.  
  
"It's all my fault I should have told her earlier" Lita said.  
  
"Well there's no use in beating yourself up about it Lita you couldn't help it" Greg said trying to stop Lita from blaming herself.  
  
"But things could have turned out differently though"  
  
"Lita stop blaming yourself your not helping Sere if you do" Raye said to Lita.  
  
"She's right you know Lita," Said a very calm Amy.  
  
"Yep I agree with Amy but there's one thing I'm curious about how did Darien and Sere know about each other?" Asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah how did they know each other anyways? Lita you know don't you?" Asked Chad.  
  
"Well yeah but you have to talk to Darien to see if he'll let you know about it" Replied Lita.  
  
"Darien, Darien *sigh*, DARIEN!" Shouted an annoyed Andrew.  
  
"What?" asked a dazed Darien.  
  
"Man he's got it bad" Ken said.  
  
"Darien do you mind if Lita tells us about what happened to you and Serena?" Asked an annoyed Raye.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok Lita so start story telling and maybe if we find out what happened then maybe we can work things out between them," Greg said.  
  
"Well it stared about four years ago and Darien and Serena were dating and one day when me and Serena went shopping we saw Darien and another girl called Ann kissing. Well as you know Serena never forgave Darien and also she never gave him a chance to explain. And well that's the basic story line" Explained Lita.  
  
"But that's not what happened" Said Darien finally snapping out. "I was walking around when suddenly Ann came over and kissed me, but what Serena didn't see was that I pushed Ann away. Then I saw Serena running away so I thought that she saw and so I ran to catch up to her to explain but she wouldn't listen."   
  
"So why don't you go and explain now, I think I know where she's at" Said Amy.  
  
"Serena...Serena" called out Darien.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena answered. Darien looked around the tree and saw Serena huddled against a tree.  
  
"I wanted to explain about what happened"  
  
"Fine, go ahead I'm listening"  
  
Darien then told her what he told the others, about what really happened that day. After he finished Serena was hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm really sorry," she cried.  
  
"Hey it's ok I forgive you but there's something you have to do for me first though"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A kiss"  
  
"Oh really" Serena asked with a little glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ok" And she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey that's not what I meant as a kiss I meant on the lips"  
  
"Well go and catch me first" She then got out of his arms and ran away with Darien on her tail. He finally caught her and kissed her on the lips. Then they heard clapping and saw that their friends were watching them.  
  
"How long can they stay without air?"  
  
"Ok break it up, break it up"  
  
"Does anyone have popcorn, it's going to take awhile"  
  
"Um...guys, guys, DARIEN!, SERENA! *Sigh*"   
  
"Is that cheese or butter popcorn?"  
  
"Mina!"  
  
"What? I'm hungry!"  
  
~~~  
  
The End... 


End file.
